youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Genie
Genie is a genie from Aladdin. He is voiced by late Robin Williams in the first and third movie and by Dan Castella in the second movie and TV series. Played Inka Dinka Doo in Krypto Kong Country He is an island idol Played Radio in The Brave Little Elephant (Disneystyle8) He is an alarm clock radio Played Merlin in The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) He is a wizard Played Pain in Orinocules He is a demon Played Stokey in Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Played Nusty in Orinoco Hood He is a vulture Played Cubby the Bear Lostboy in Orinoco Pan 2: Return to Neverland He is a lost boy Played as King Triton in The Little Mer-Princess, The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea, and The Little Mer-Princess 3: Rapunzel's Beginning He is a sea king Played Zaragoza in The Road to El Dorado (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Played Fagin In Simba & Company He is a man Played Dr. Brazzle in Taran and Wart He is a magician Played Obi Wan Kenobi in Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) He is a Jedi Played Edgar Bergen in Fun and Fancy Free (CoolZDane Version) He is a human Played Shaggy Rogers in The 13 Ghosts of Goofy-Doo and Looney Tunes Back in Action (Disney and Sega Style) Played Quasimodo in The Genie of Notre Dame He is a hunchback Played The Archdeacon in The Dog of Notre Dame Played Clopin in The Street Rat of Notre Dame He is a clown Played Chunk in Super Ultra All Star Story 3 He is a robot Played Patrick Star in Mushu The Dragon (SpongeBob SquarePants) TV Show He is a starfish Played Rex in Toon Story (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), Toon Story 2 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), Toon Story 3 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), Toontown Story, Toontown Story 2 and Toontown Story 3 He is a dinosaur Played The First Ancestor in Frankielan Played Sleepy in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons He is a dwarf Played Chef Louis in The Little Xiaolin Princess, and The Little Xiaolin Princess 2: Return of The Sea He is a chef Played Kronk's Angel in The Pegasus's New Groove He is an angel Played Vinny in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Played Mr. Krabs in The Rainbow Dashpants Movie He is a crab Played King Eidilleg in The Black Cauldron (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is an elf Played Cranston Goat in Xiaolins Don't Dance He is a goat Played Speed in The Ghoul Princess He is a turtle Played Lon in Frankiehontas Played Popeye in Genie (Popeye 1980) He is a sailor Played Peter Banning/Peter Pan in Hook (Robin Trifunovski Style) Played Thor in The Avengers (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is a super hero Played Aku Aku in Danny Cat (Crash Bandicoot) He is a mask Played Santa Claus in Timothy Mouse (Frosty The Snowman) He is a Jolly Man Played James P. Sullivan in Disney Characters Inc, Disney Characters University He is a Monster Played Basil of Baker Street in The Great Genie Detective He is a mouse Played Pumbaa in The Russian King He is a warthog Played Mr. Tanaka in Disney X He is a Butler Played The Thief in The Genie and the Street Rat He is a theif Played Chief Powhatan in Alicehontas He is an Indian Chief Played Jeremy Hillary Boob Ph.D. in Yellow Submarine (Robin Trifunovski Style) Played Buzz Lightyear in Arabian Story, Arabian Story 2 and Arabian Story 3 Played Theodore Roosevelt in Night at the Toontown, Night at the Toontown 2 and Night at the Toontown 3 Played Gringo in Maddisonlina Played Po the Panda in Kung Fu Genie and Kung Fu Genie 2 Played Boboriki in GoGoRiki (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Portayals *In Baltladdin Genie is played by Humphrey *In Aangladdin Genie is played by Sokka *In Simbaladdin Genie is played by Timon *In Tarladdin Genie is played by Yogi and Boo-Boo *In Dannyladdin Genie is played by Baloo *In Hiccup (Aladdin) Genie is played by Megamind *In Olladdin Genie is played by Bugs Bunny *In Spongeladdin Genie is played by Huckleberry Hound *In Kermiladdin Genie is played by Fozzie Bear *In Wartladdin Genie is played by Merlin *In Fieveladdin Genie is played by Batty Koda *In Todladdin Genie is played by Rex *In Trampladdin Genie is played by Zazu *In Bagheeraladdin Genie is played by Tigger *In Dodgerladdin Genie is played by Pongo *In Christopher Robinladdin, Ericladdin and Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version) Genie is played by Winnie the Pooh *In Orinoladdin Genie is played by Berk *In Rickladdin Genie is played by Pal *In Homerladdin Genie played by Micheal De Santa *In Sportacusladdin Genie is played by Jake *In Maciusladdin Genie is played by Courage *In Scoutladdin Genie is played by Barney *In Pipladdin Genie is played by Tad *In Tadladdin Played By SpongeBob *In Dimitriladdin Genis is played by Roger Rabbit *In Raimundoladdin Genie is played by Homestar Runner *In Humphreyladdin Genie is played by Streaky *In Yogiladdin Genie is played by Snagglepuss *In Kimikoladdin Genie is played by Rainbow Dash *In Rainbowladdin Dash Genie is played by Godzilla *In Twiladdin Genie is played by Grim *In Flynnladdin Genie is played by Mushu *In Pinocchioladdin (Jiminy Cricket Style) Genie is played by Jiminy Cricket *In Kryptoladdin, Kryptoladdin 2: The Return of Red, Kryptoladdin 3: The King of Theives Played by Sonic the Hedgehog *In Redclawladdin Genie is played by The Voice of Reason *In Aleladdin Genie is played by Rapunzel *In Tailsladdin (Badly Drawn Rainbow) Genie is played by Keira *In Texeiraladdin Genie is played by Gwen *In Aladdin (Gender-Reversed) Genie is played by Eden *In Emperor Kuzcoladdin Genie is played by Pacha *In Enterladdin Genie is played by Malina *In Courtneyladdin Genie is played by Princess Eilonwy *In Sawyerladdin Genie is played by Virgil and Marion Crane *In Selenaladdin and Juneladdin Genie is played by Courtney and Stephanie *In Elladdin Genie is played by Orinoco *In Shawnladdin Genie is played by Mike *In Jimmyladdin (JimmyandFriends Style) Genie is played by Wreck It Ralph *In CJladdin Genie is played by Yoshimitsu *In Sunsetladdin Genie is played by Tanis and Yellow Kirby *In Yellow Kirbyladdin Genie is played by Sunset Shimmer *In Rinladdin Genie is played by Milli *In Gofretteladdin (Gofrette Productions Style) Genie is played by Cat (Peg + Cat) *In Courageladdin, and Rockyladdin Genie is played by Spike *In Tomladdin, and Pumbaladdin Genie is played by Blu Category:Disney characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Cartoons Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Aladdin Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Tricksters Category:Speedsters Category:Belle and Jose Carioca Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters Category:Magic Users